Traditional C-clamps (C-type clamps) include a C-shaped body that has a fixed clamping face disposed on an internal face of one of the two arms thereof. The other of the two arms of the C-clamp includes a tapped longitudinal hole in which an externally-threaded clamping rod is received. Disposed and carried in this manner, the clamping rod may move in a first and second opposite longitudinal direction for clamping and unclamping of a workpiece.
The clamping rods of traditional C-clamps ar equipped with a driving end, whereon pressure, etc., is applied for driving (i.e., by rotation of the clamping rod) the clamping rod in the first and second opposite directions. The other opposite end of such traditional clamping rods are often equipped with clamping heads (or faces) which, in combination with a clamping surface on the internal face of the one of the two-arms of the C-clamp, contacts or presses against the workpiece for clamping the workpiece therebetween.
Such traditional C-clamps have been widely used for clamping workpieces so that work, such as milling, welding or other types of processing, may be performed work thereon.
While being generally useful for their intended purposes, such traditional C-clamps have room for improvement. First, because such traditional clamps are secured directly to a stabilizing surface (such as a table), they are often difficult and/or impossible to use due when large or irregular sized and/or shaped workpieces are involved. Second, such clamps are often subject to vibrations, etc., which may result from work being performed on the workpiece being clamped thereby.
Thus, it can be seen that there remains a need for C-clamps for the clamping of workpieces which clamps may be simply and easily secured in place by the use of traditional C-clamps, so that large and/or irregular shaped workpieces may be satisfactorily clamped thereby. There further remains a need for such C-clamps which may be clamped by, for example, traditional C-clamps in such a manner that additional support and stability is provided, so that the vibrations, etc., resulting from work being performed on the workpiece being clamped thereby, is minimized and/or eliminated.